Uvula is a Funny Word to Say
by The Eternal Lullaby
Summary: Start of a whole new batch of one-shots. One for each character. First up- Mikan Sakura! With a smile on her face, she always knows how to brighten up someone's day. She can find the best out of everything! Well, except for dentists. She absolutely HATES dentists. -1-


_Disclaimer: No, as I have already stated, I do not own Gakuen Alice. Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.  
I also don't belong Mac's dictionary app of which I got the definition from._

_This is the start of a whole new batch of one-shots. There will be one for every single character in Gakuen Alice (that are major and those minors who have enough info to be listed in the 'List of Gakuen Alice characters' Wikipedia page.)_

_And again, I (not Sugar, who really didn't agree in the first place) am so sorry for putting a hiatus on Time Flies. I promise not to do so again unless I absolutely have to, and Sugar-chan might start up Time Flies again. _

_Each of them will try and reflect the personality of each of these characters, or have something to do with the book. Some will be fun and light, while other gloomy and serious. So, of course, let's start with:_

Mikan Sakura

Uvula is a Funny Word to Say

_By The Eternal Lullaby (Spice-chan)_

**uvula**|yoōvyələ|

_"a fleshy extension at the back of the soft palate that hangs above the throat._

**_• a similar fleshy hanging structure in any organ of the body, particularly one at the opening of the bladder."_**

The light of the sun welcomed in a new day, and poured directly through the windows of the dorm room of Mikan Sakura, whom was usually known for being asleep at this time in the morning.

Yet as special days go, special things occur. Mikan Sakura was up rather early on this seemingly cheerful morning, along with two of her determined friends who were putting up quite the fight.

"NOOOOOO! NOT THAT MONSTER! I REFUSE!" Mikan's voice rang throughout the Alice Academy dorms, her voice alert and vehement.

"Monster? Mikan-chan, it is only the dentist!" Anna was struggling to keep Mikan still as she flailed around, almost like a detesting dog whose chew toy had been stolen away.

"Don't be so stubborn," Nonoko stated, rather affirmed. Her voice was as sugary sweet as ever, although there was a dangerous underlying tone that only Nonoko seemed to be able to pull off. The one that spoke _I am in control now, listen or else._

"You guys can go on and call me stubborn and what not but you don't know the terror!" Mikan declaimed, ignoring that the remaining girls in the room had rolled their eyes. With one hard tug, she broke away from the hold of the fragile Anna, and ran as fast as she could out in to the hallway, almost slamming in to the door of her room in the process.

The two close friends were left in the room, confounded by the sudden action. Fire snapped in to their eyes though (particularly Nonoko) as they made a dash towards the hallway, but were soon stopped by the dormitory's robot rector Takahashi, who quickly rushed them back towards their own dorms.

Takahashi tried this with Mikan too, but as it was clear to most:

Mikan's best subject was Phys. Ed., and she was actually pretty good at it too.

Mikan pumped her fist in the air with a sense of triumph, and the knowledge that she was still the fastest in her class who didn't have a particular speed alice. Excluding Natsume. But, she liked to pretend he was just a decoration to the classroom at moments like this anyway.

_He he. I win! No dentist! That's good, considering I eat a lot of candy and sometimes forget to brush my teeth in the nights. I can imagine Oji lecturing about this, the nagger. _

**_ FLaShBaCk _**

_"Mikan, you little brat. You went to bed without brushing your teeth again! Didn't you?" The old man was crossed. Tapping his feet with an annoyed look and arms crossed, his large figure loomed over tiny 5-year-old Mikan's. _

_The girl was scared, but didn't show it. With a defiant look on her face, she crossed her arms in a mimicking mirror to her grandfather._

_"Did not! I refuse to let you criticize and blame me for such… childish actions with no evidence. Old man, you certainly can't be serious!" the young girl now sat down on the floor, arms still crossed, and legs now too. Despite some arguments coming from her current crowd of friends, she was quite the intelligent child. Mikan as a young girl was obnoxious, rude and annoying but nevertheless, one smart cookie._

_"You little punk!" Mikan's Oji had now stopped tapping his foot and crossing his arms. His face flushed red and his veins pulsed with extreme anger. _

_Now he was vexed._

_The small girl seated in front of him had wiped off the smug smirk that she displayed, and her eyes slightly widened at the horrid sight in front of her. Although she was quite used to it, that didn't stop the young girl from thinking how monstrous and… grotesque her grandfather looked._

_Whenever this happened, she knew she had gone too far._

**_ENd oF FLaShBaCk_**

Now the smug smirk on Mikan's face had also vanished, as she shivered at the memory.

"Good times," she half-sarcastically, half-nostalgically whispered to herself, as she continued walking on.

Mikan had now looked around the scenery, to find that she had led herself outside to see that she was actually quite far away from the dormitories and was now close to her favourite Sakura tree.

_Oh look! Natsume-kun and Ruka-pyon! I will go say hi. _

Mikan skipped her way over, the low pigtails that sported the side of her head was bouncing as she did so.

As Mikan approached the two, she stopped skipping and quietly tiptoed, in an attempt to surprise the two.

She was really trying this on the Black Cat.

Before she had a chance to tap the two's shoulders, the boy with unruly raven hair had whipped around on instinct, and as a result, scared Mikan to the point where she tumbled backwards and landed on her behind.

"Itai…! Natsumeee!" Mikan groaned in pain as she lay there on the grass, and her head snapped towards Natsume.

She saw how his head seemed to flash to her skirt for a moment before smirking and looking Mikan in the eyes. He did not say anything for a moment, before making a finger motion to tell Mikan to come close. His expression was now very serious.

Confused, she did, and blushing as she did so.

_Is Natsume going to confess to me now? This is totally not the right time! I mean I just fell down… Ruka-pyon is here! Ugh, he is totally not the romantic guy I imagined he could be- I mean, I don't really imagine or daydream about it, I just need something to think about during Jin-Jin's lessons… uwahhhhh!_

Natsume just had to ruin her thoughts though. Mikan could practically feel the smirk that came upon his face as he whispered the following words to her.

"Oi, little girl. If you really want to show me your undergarments, you could just ask. And lace would do, as the patterns aren't really a turn on… Hearts. Although, it is a tiny bit of a step up from polka dots."

"YOU LITTLE HENTAI! YOU SICKLY-MINDED, STUPID, GOOD-LOOKING, MANGA-READING HENTAI. I BET YOU READ HAREM AND ECCHI MANGA! HECK, I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU READ THE MANGA YOU BUY!" her thunderous ramble of words didn't seem to bother Natsume, but his ears seemed to perk up at the mention of good-looking.

He placed one of his handy equipped manga atop his face.

_So she thinks I'm handsome, eh?_

Mikan still was going on though, her anger resembling moments like those with her grandpa.

"Ummm, Sakura-san, if I may interrupt…" Ruka's quiet and nervous-filled voice had intervened with Mikan's ramble. She put on back her bright smile and nodded towards him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a dentist appointment? I mean, it's not like I don't like your company… I mean-" Ruka added in the alert last point as an afterthought, but stopped so Mikan could answer.

"It's alright, Ruka-pyon. It was… cancelled! Yea, cancelled!" Mikan put on one of her false smiles, in an attempt to lie.

Like everyone knows that Mikan is good in gym, they also know that Mikan can't lie.

"Are you sure…?" Ruka was obviously skeptical. He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, alright! Stop making me nervous! Just stop! I don't have a dentist appointment; I'm hiding from Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan. They are out to get me. I mean, what's the big deal anyway? They are just going to check my teeth and uvula and stuff-"

"Uvula?" Ruka asked in a state of confusement.

Natsume seemed to have 'woken up' from his slumber.

"Idiot. A uvula is a fleshy extension at the back of the soft palate that hangs above the throat." Natsume commented, revealing that he was apparently listening to the conversation between the two.

Mikan stared at Natsume with a blank look, tilting her head slightly.

"It's the weird thing that hangs at the back of the throat," he tried again with a sigh.

"_Ohhhhhh! _I get it now! Thanks Natsume!" she smiled at him and gave a nod of understanding.

"It's also something else. Let's just say, it's rather private and resembles that of the thing that hangs at the back of your throat. It's one of those things that women have."

Mikan now looked confused again and she opened her mouth slightly to speak some more but were startled when she felt someone, or rather _someones, _attack her from behind.

"AHAA! WE GOT YOU!" Nonoko had an evil smirk in her face. She wiped the nonexistent smirk on her forehead.

"Yea, no escaping from us now, Mikan-chan!" Anna had done the same as Nonoko.

Both linked with an arm of Mikan, they dragged her off towards the dentist's office.

In the waiting room, Mikan was chained down to the chair.

She was thinking about what Natsume said, not paying any attention to what Anna and Nonoko were conversing about.

Then it hit her.

"NATSUME! NOT THAT KIND OF UVULA! YOU DIRTY-MINDED FREAK! YOU LITTLE…" Mikan screeched at the top of her lungs.

Anna and Nonoko heard this, but didn't try to calm her down. Instead, they continued talking to one another.

"Hey Nonoko,"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't uvula a funny word to say?"

Under the sakura tree, Natsume pretended to be sleeping once again.

Under that manga of his, he smirked to himself.

If his timing was right, Mikan had finally got what he meant.

* * *

_I hope you guys understand this! It's not the best, but they will get better with time._

_R&R!_

* * *

_The Eternal Lullaby (Spice-chan)_


End file.
